


Changing Dreams

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby always had the same dream, then one day someone stepped in and changed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by swingandswirl

Changing Dreams (#5 Fantasy)

Colby dreamed of it almost every night; of being on his knees, in a dark room, someone standing over him.

The person changed regularly. Don, David, Ian, on dark nights even Dwayne was there.

It was an odd case where the dreams changed.

Charlie picked up a riding crop that belonged to a suspect. He gave it a quick swing with ease and precision. He looked at Colby. Colby tried to school his features and failed. Charlie tilted his head and slowly smiled. For the rest of the week all his daydreams and idle fantasies took a very different turn.

 

Controlled Release (#100 Tears)

Tears slipped from Colby’s eyes. It was too much and not nearly enough.

His skin screamed as if burned by the leather that had been carefully snapped across his body. His lungs struggled for breath as his body teetered on the edge of release.

But Charlie had stopped.

Now gentle fingers combed through his hair. Soothing words he couldn’t really hear washed over him. The tears held back for decades fell like random drops of rain and only when the floor beneath his knees was soaked did Charlie’s hands slide across his body giving him a second wave of release.

 

To Serve (#151 Devotion)

Colby lived with a constant desire to submit but he had been trained all his life to serve.

He tucked in the corner of the neatly pressed sheet before laying out the fresh blankets then arranging carefully fluffed pillows. He hoped it would please Charlie when he returned home.

Making the bed fresh each day was not something required or even asked of him but for Colby it was a small simple way of showing his devotion and his way of showing that he would do so much more if it was asked of him.

Charlie didn’t ask but understood.

 

And Protect (#310 Protect)

Colby was sure when it all came out the fallout would destroy everything he had. Instead, when the hard truth came out, Colby didn’t even know.

All the fights, cruel words and direct threats happened behind closed doors with Charlie taking every blow that might have been meant for him and delivering his own right back.

Only when the dust had settled did Charlie kiss him in front of Don and Alan then drag him upstairs. The next morning Alan made him coffee then asked him if he had a favorite holiday food since Thanksgiving was just around the corner.


End file.
